What Kaito Paid
by fineontheoutside
Summary: On a heist gone wrong, Kaito ends up in front of Akako, bloody, pleading for her to bring back something of infinite value to him. Akako refuses to do so without a price, knowing that Kaito would do anything to get it back. Formerly written under the name of mikasa-senpai. Edited!
1. Life and Love are Expensive

Life and Love are Expensive

Whatever the reason, she noticed the bloody door mat before she noticed he was bleeding. It's funny how the mind works sometimes. She was paying more attention to a stupid, cheap mat before a real breathing person. But she had that old thing forever. It was cursed of course, just like nearly everything else in her house but was one of the few things her mother left before leaving to become an actress. Her mother, the famed Koizumi Yumiko never went on the big screen but instead became a singer. She had even sung a few songs with Tatsuya Kimura (including his last single, Bloody Venus) before he had rejected her. It was perhaps only Akako that knew that it was her mother that had most likely cast a spell on Mari Terahara to kill him.

Damn, why was she remembering her mother at a time like this. She took a deep breath and she couldn't help but feel disgusted by the strong scent of the blood and sweat that covered the boy on the porch of her dark mansion. "Kuroba-kun? Are you all right? I warned you not to go out tonight. Lucifer foresaw it." Kaito couldn't help but smirk, regardless of his condition. "Well, I couldn't keep my fans waiting. And I'm sure Lucifer told you I was going to the heist anyway, didn't he?" "Yes," she said grimly. "Come on in. I have a first aid kit and bandages in the bathroom. I'll get-" "Akako, wait" Kaito calls out and grabs her arm. She tenses and stops, frozen. "You're bleeding Kaito, I don't know how stupid you are but you need care right now with all that blood."

"That's the thing," Kaito says, voice wavering. "It's not my blood." Akako sighed exasperatedly. "Then whose is it? Lucifer said that someone was going to be shot." Kaito lets go of Akako's hand. She never knew how strong he was. His grip had left a red mark around her wrist. This wasn't the Kuroba-kun that would make jokes in class or even the one that would enjoy sleepless nights being chased by cops with a priceless jewel in his hand. This man was someone completely different. He looked so utterly lost; the blue in his eye is shown to be panicked, like a cornered animal. It scared her. And this was a witch thinking that.

"Who was it, Kaito," Akako coaxes gently, using a tone she had never felt before. It was gentle. It was soft, like one a mother would use. She almost hates herself for using such a tone. "It was…They killed her. They shot Aoko." Akako bites her lips. "Nakamori-san?" It couldn't be. Not the happy-go-lucky girl that lived clueless in the mass of mess that had disguised itself to become her life. "She tried to save me so they shot her. I…I shot at them back. Not fatal, just so they couldn't run off. But Aoko, she died immediately. She didn't even know that I was the one behind the monocle." A breathless sob reached his throat before he started again. "She didn't even know that it was me and she died saving a thief that she hated." Akako tried to regain her composure. "So what do you want me to do? Curse them? Make you forget her? Why did you come to me, Kuroba Kaito?" she said coldly, bottom lip quivering. She couldn't be weak at a time like this. Mentally, she scolded herself.

"No!" he yelled and Akako flinched. Why was it always Kuroba-kun? It was always him that made her feel vulnerable, unsure of what to do. Any other soul in this whole damn world and she would have him wrapped around her fingers but somehow it was always him that she met eyes with the most. Not that he ever returned them. "I don't want to forget her. It's the last thing I want to do…" She suddenly knew where he was heading towards. "Then why'd you come to me?" Akako asked, knowing the answer. "I want you to bring Aoko back, please." Akako looked at his miserable face. Mortals always wanted the things they could never receive. Whether it was love, fame, or life, the thing mortals desired was always out of reach. Akako was a mortal herself so she couldn't deny that she wanted the things that remained forbidden to her. It always tempted her. So close within her reach, but he never would reach out to her, no matter how far, how hard she reached. Until now.

"That's forbidden. Witches aren't allowed to." Akako faced away from him. "It's possible though, isn't it?" Kaito yelled. It stung, she laughed coldly. It pierced herself as she did so. The thing she wanted most could be seen, but unexpectedly, it hurt. "Kuroba-kun…" "Please! Bring her back; it's my fault she died! I lost her! You don't know what it possibly feels like!" Akako flared with fury. "Don't tell me I don't know what it feels like!" Her hair rose, moving like snakes. Her eyes glared at him, any other person would back down in fear but Kaito didn't have the emotion to back down anymore. "I'll do anything, Akako. Just bring her back."

He had the same look in his eyes as her. Just like her own motivation, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. A last wish. "All right, Kuroba-kun, but I hope you know that it comes with a price." Kaito's shoulders relaxed slightly. She tossed him something wrapped in shiny tin foil. It took him a second to know the contents. Perhaps a few hours ago and from a different person (literally anyone but her) he would have been overjoyed but now, in these circumstances, his face lost all colored. "This is the only way I'm willing to negotiate." Akako said coldly, throwing off her cape to reveal the scandalous costume she wore on Valentine's Day a long time ago. It seems like life times ago since they had played such a pointless game."I understand," he said after a moment of hesitation. "I'll eat the chocolate, so bring Aoko back."

"I'll see what I can do." Akako said smoothly. She walked out of the room to see what Lucifer could do. Messing with time would probably be the best way, she thought. Akako laughed. Finally she could have Kaito. Finally. She laughed harder but there was something stinging her. Somehow it hurt. God it hurt. This was the feeling that people get before they cry, guessed Akako. She would never do such thing. She bit her cheek until the unfamiliar pain faded. When the feeling passed, Akako smiled once again. Kaito was hers.


	2. Aoko Returns

Aoko Returns

Without a care in the world, she's holding Hakuba-kun's hand. Even calling him "Saguru-kun" like it's the most natural thing in the world. It's the life she's always had. Nothing's changed and Aoko's happy with the way things are. Hakuba continues to walk all the way to Aoko's house to walk with her to school, even though it's a ten minute walk out of the way. She always tries to convince him to meet up with her half way but Hakuba refuses to listen to the nonsense that would even threaten to leave a stain on his gentleman name. Not to mention that he's always looking for an opportunity to spend a second longer with her. Aoko always loved that about him. He always was so dependable and honest. Throughout their entire relationship, Hakuba had never once hid anything from her or lied.

She's laughing as he tells a story about a pet cat that he once had when he lived in England that continually stole his Sherlock Holmes hat. He chuckles himself, remembering the cat that he had named Moriarty. Aoko eagerly asks for more about the cat and squeezes his hand affectionately. They walk to the school grounds together, still talking. "I bet you're glad that Kid wimped out last night," Aoko assumes. "Are you kidding?" Hakuba says, faking anger. "I was going to catch him this time." Aoko sighed with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you would've caught Kid if he had the guts to show up, Saguru-kun." Somehow, as much as she adored Hakuba, she seriously doubted it. As they change their shoes, Momoka pops out from a corner and dashes up to them. She wraps her arms around Aoko, nearly causing Aoko, and herself over if it wasn't for Hakuba's quick hand.

"How's my favorite couple?" Momoka yells, her glasses slightly askew. Aoko smiles but doesn't hesitate to tell her friend to stop screaming so that everyone that attends Totou high school won't burst their eardrums. Hakuba blushes faintly. Momoka sticks her tongue out at Aoko and blows a kiss teasingly at Hakuba before she runs into a second year class to talk to her underclassmen friends.

"That was fun," Hakuba mutters. Aoko apologizes for her stupid friend's actions though it happens on a regular basis. Just on the way to class, their relationship is mentioned twice by their teasing friends. They ignore it just like they have for the two months they've been dating. It's always been like this.

As they walk into their classroom, a horde of students are gathering round the desk behind of Aoko's. It was Koizumi, Akako's. The couple joins the gathering and sees the fuss. It was Akako, smiling and giggling in a un-Akako-like way with the arms of Kuroba wrapped around her waist. "You have a boyfriend!" exclaims Aoko. Akako turns to her and nods happily. "Kaito-kun asked me out yesterday after school." Hakuba looks at Kaito "Congratulations, Kuroba." They exchange nods. "Thanks." Kaito replies with a grin. "You better be good to her, Kuroba-kun!" Aoko cuts in. "Sure thing, Nakamori." He flashes her with his signature smiles and turns to produce a single red rose. Aoko suddenly is certain that it was for her until he faces Akako and hands it to her. Akako blushes fiercely as she accepts it.

Aoko drags away Hakuba on a sudden impulse. She's assaulted with a fierce headache. "What's wrong Aoko?" he asks, genuinely concerned. She shakes her head and sits in a desk, feeling confused and overwhelmed. "Kuroba-kun, I know him," whispers Aoko. Hakuba raises an eyebrow. "Of course you do, he's in our class after all." "No, it's different. More than just school. He gave me a rose before. I-I can't remember why or when. I think we used to be friends, I think we used to be really close."Hakuba tried to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're just over thinking things. I've given you roses before. Don't worry about anything. It'll be all right." Aoko notices her cheeks are moist. She nods and apologizes.

The teacher walks in and with ruler, slams it against her desk. "To your seats class." Hakuba gives Aoko a kiss on the cheeks and she tries to recover. She gives him a weak smile and a thumbs-up, but the moment she turns away, her face darkens and she struggles to remember when and where Kuroba-kun had crossed her life.

Behind the conflicted Aoko, Kaito holds onto Akako's hand but watches intently on Aoko. A sober smile runs across his face. Aoko.


End file.
